Stalking the Swan
by Lfcpam
Summary: Edward Cullen has been watching Isabella Swan for months. They work for the same company and Edward is completly taken with her. Problem is she doesn't pay much attention to him and he is a bit inept with the ladies. Let's see if his dreams come true.


**A/N**:

Hi and Welcome..I came up with this idea this morning and well here we are. Let me know if you think it is worth continuing. The first few chapters will be flashbacks, you will tell by the date. Then once we get caught up on the backstory it will be present day.

* * *

My name is Edward Cullen and I am currently stalking Isabella Swan.

Why? Why not.

She is beautiful, sweet, warm, caring, the only problem is…she doesn't know I exist.

I guess stalking sounds bad…. Yeah, really bad.

I don't follow her every minute of the day, and its not like I am going to kidnap her and keep her locked up somewhere….I just want her to notice me.

We both work for the same company, McCarty and Hale Publishing. I have worked here for about a year and the beautiful Miss Swan has been here for the last 3 months.

I still remember her first day, Sept.20, 2010. It was the day my world changed forever….

**Sept. 20, 2010 **

I have made it to my desk, finally. It seems that the gods were against me this morning.

After I hit the snooze button twice, I rolled out of bed, jumped in the shower, dressed and practically ran to the kitchen for my cup of coffee.

When I walked down the hall I didn't notice the smell of the fresh brew that usually assaulted me most mornings.

Walking straight to the pot on the counter I noticed it was empty.

I had forgotten to prep my coffee last night and now…nothing. Fuck. I can't function with out that Columbian roasted goodness in my veins. Son of a bitch.

Great, now I was going to have to leave early to grab something on the way, fighting the long lines at the local Starbucks and paying far too much for coffee than I wanted.

I made it to my desk with moments to spare, with my insanely expensive coffee.

I knew I was needlessly worrying about being late. I couldn't help it though, I was a bit anal retentive and being late would have seriously pissed me off. Plus I was never late, hell I don't even think I have taken a sick day since I started working here.

I was always being praised for my work and I knew my bosses liked me so it was without cause for me to worry so…but like I said. It was my nature.

Mr. McCarty and Mr. Hale are great bosses and I was really happy to be working for them. They both are young, smart and honestly really nice guys. They took over their parents company a few years ago and it has flourished under their control.

I am a Junior Executive Accountant and my office is located on the 3rd floor.

The building we are located in is in downtown Seattle, it's an old converted warehouse.

There are five floors in total, the top floor being for the big wigs, the fourth for the editors, 3rd is for accounting and legal and the bottom two are for mail, typists, graphics and the like.

The main warehouse and printing are done down the street in our larger building.

It was close to 9 am and I was settling in with my spreadsheets when I heard Mr. McCarty coming down the hall talking with someone.

"This is the third floor which holds our accounting and law personnel. I am not sure how much time you would spend down here but I want to make sure that you are acquainted with the whole staff." His voice was getting louder as I heard them approach.

My door was open, which was normal for me. I felt stuffy with the door closed so I left it open most of the time.

Mr. McCarty's head popped in my door and as per his usual demeanor, he was wearing a big grin.

"Edward! How you doing man? I am showing our newest editor around and I saw your door open so I thought I would introduce you."

"That's sounds great Mr. McCarty." I smiled but I am sure it looked more like a grimace. I was shy meeting new people but I would do so because my boss asked.

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you….call me Emmett. You make me feel old and Christ we're the same age." He laughed.

"Sorry, bad habit." I muttered as I stood from my chair.

He stepped all the way into the office and he was followed in by what I can only describe as the most beautiful creature ever created.

She was fucking stunning. Petite but with luscious curves, long brown hair that flowed over her shoulders and her eyes…shit, they were so brown, like molten dark chocolate.

I think I have died and gone to heaven and they were nice enough to send this angel here for me.

Emmett interrupted my reverie when he spoke to me again.

"Edward, let me introduce you to Isabella Swan, she is our newest Assistant Editor. Isabella this is Edward Cullen one of our best accountants."

I put my hand forward to shake hers and when she touched me I thought my heart would stop beating. I could feel my skin vibrating from the contact, it was an odd sensation but I liked it… a lot.

"Miss Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled sincerely. It really was a pleasure…one I hoped would happen often. I would meet her anywhere, anytime.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen but please call me Bella." She smiled as a pretty blush painted her cheeks.

I was going to welcome her to the company and to please call me Edward…hell she could call me anything…..Hot Sexy Lover would be nice….

But all too soon Emmett began to speak again.

"Well we better get moving Bella; we still have a lot to see. See you soon Edward." He turned and led Isabella out the door.

"Goodbye...it was nice to meet you." She smiled warmly at me, gosh she was so pretty.

"It was nice to meet you too." I droned.

Jeez, I am such a simpleton. I wanted to say something to dazzle her but my mind was devoid of anything stimulating.

They walked down the hall and I slumped back into my chair.

I needed to see her again.

That was the day I started my stalking of Bella Swan.

**Sept. 21, 2010**

Today started out much better than yesterday. My coffee was waiting for me, I was ten minutes early to work and to top it all off I got to hold open the door for the lovely Bella Swan.

I was walking up the sidewalk toward the front entrance when I spotted her crossing the street. I slowed my steps trying to time it just right so I could show her my gentleman-like manners.

At just the right time I made it to the door and held it open for Bella.

"Good Morning Bella." I opened the door and let her go in.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward, Mr. Cullen is my dad." I laugh.

"OK Edward, have a nice day." She waves and heads off to her floor.

I am smiling like a kid at the zoo as I head to my office. She waved to me! Why does this make me feel giddy? Hell if I know but I like it!

I started working finally after I have replayed my short encounter with Bella over and over.

Its lunch time now and I usually just sit in my office and eat but today…today I am going down to the first floor cafeteria to try and see if Isabella is there.

I walk into the cafeteria and my nose is immediately attacked by the smell of grease. Yuck. I will have to go to the gym later if I plan on eating anything here.

I make my lunch choice of a very healthy grilled chicken wrap and look for a place to sit down.

I see a hand waving at me from the back at the room; upon closer inspection I notice it is Alice Brandon from Reception.

I walk over and take a seat with her.

"Hi Alice."

"Edward, did you forget your lunch today? You never eat down here." She giggles.

"Yea I did" I lie, not ready to reveal the true reason I'm here.

"Well I am glad you came down, my lunch partner Angela is sick today so I am happy for the company."

"I am glad to be at your service madam." I joke.

Alice proceeds to fill me in on all of the gossip from around the building. To say I am shocked would be an understatement. We have some seriously fucked up people working here.

"Did you hear about the new girl Isabella?" Alice asks.

"No, what about her." I am instantly intrigued on what information Alice has on the future Mrs. Cullen.

"Well….she is originally from Forks, her dad is the Police Chief there, her mom lives in Florida with her husband and she is an only child." Alice states in one long breath.

"Wow, you got all that information in one day?" I ask, surprised at Alice's knowledge.

"Nah, I got that when I met her yesterday on her walkthrough with Emmett." Alice smugly grinned.

My mouth hung open in utter shock. How did she do that?

Hell, I hardly got a hello out and she has a full history on the girl in the first 5 minutes.

"That's an amazing talent you have Alice." Truly I was awed.

"Well it's not the only talent I have; I can also see things that are going to happen in the future."

OK…. so Alice is certifiably crazy, but I like her, she is one of the few people that I've met at work that don't make me break out in hives.

Not wanting to hurt her feelings about her clairvoyant abilities, I play along.

"Really? Have you seen anything good recently?"

"As a matter of fact I have…and it's about you."

"ME? What could you have possibly seen about me?"

I wonder if I should call the local hospital and have Alice checked out, it would really be the right thing to do.

"Well… I saw you on a date. You were with a woman but I couldn't see her face. The only thing I could see was that she had brown hair and your pants were wet." She looked at me triumphantly.

"Um…my pants were wet? Why?" This is really too much, I think I will look that number up after lunch.

"Yup…wet. I don't know why they were but I just know that your pants were wet when you went on a date with the brown haired woman. If I see anything else I will let you know."

"Thanks…I think. Well Alice I should probably get back to my office, I have a report due by the end of the day. Thanks for an enjoyable lunch."

"Anytime! You should come down more often, this was fun."

"Sure Alice. See you soon."

I figured I should head to the men's room before heading back upstairs so I opened the cafeteria door but it didn't open all the way.

"OW!" I heard from behind the door. I slowly pushed it again and it opened revealing my own personal torment.

There holding her head was Bella.

"Shit, Bella I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, are you ok?" My hands fluttered to her face trying to see what damage I did.

"It's ok Edward, it's just a bump." Bella rubbed the spot on her forehead vigorously.

"Would you like some ice, to sit down, a doctor, please tell me what to do to make it better?" Panic was setting in, I hurt her and I needed to fix it.

"Truly Edward, its fine. I'm alright."

"I'm so sorry Bella." I couldn't even raise my eyes to look at her. I needed to get away before I made more of a fool of myself.

"Ok, well sorry again." I muttered as I bolted from the room. I walked to my office, by- passing the restroom in my hurry to escape my acute embarrassment.

I slammed the door shut and plopped down in my chair, laying my head on the desk feeling like a complete tool.

I have ruined any hope I had trying to impress Bella. I couldn't wait for this day to be over….

* * *

End Note:

Thanks for giving it a try...now please give me some feedback. This is a new idea and with out your input I wont be able to make it better. I havent abandoned my other story Wild as the West, I am just feeling creative thats all. It is unbeta'd so be gentle. I am just trying it out...


End file.
